


Don't Forget

by CosmicRooibos (MurasakiDoku)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tea, shameless hotsprings episode, shameless uke aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiDoku/pseuds/CosmicRooibos
Summary: ...to like and subscribe, and click the little bell icon if you want our uploads delivered directly to your inbox! Oh, Mako and I be taking a long break for the month of December, but don't worry -- we'll be back in 2019 with bigger and better content than before! Love you, mwah!





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrunchles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/gifts).



> Silly's gift for the UFMIA Secret Santa. Of her requests, I picked Modern AU with Tea and Health themes. Enjoy, and belated merry Christmas!

Seven years ago, an independent freight trucker came across a Twitch streamer while looking for something to listen to on his trip. HalfAMan was just starting out at the time, pulling about two-dozen viewers on average. Mako had been instantly drawn to him -- his gimmick of being a double amputee who played games competitively had fostered a thread of relatability, and combined with his persistently positive, giggly attitude had made a subscriber of him in a matter of seconds. A year later, that number had climbed to a solid one hundred, and HalfAMan (Jamie, as he had found out by then) invited his followers to an informal gathering at a large arcade near his home in Brisbane. While some of his younger fans couldn’t swing their parent’s permission, Mako had all the freedom in the world to drive his cabin down from Sydney for what he thought would be a fleeting amusement.

It turned out that it wasn’t to be just fleeting, though. Amongst the fanbase, Mako stood out from the rest -- both in age and height. Jamie’s jaw hit the floor; he knew WholeHog had been subbed since the beginning, even though he didn’t talk in the chat very often, but he didn’t meet Jamie’s expectations at all.

Three months later, after exchanging numbers for more private conversation, they started dating. Five months after that, Jamie managed to do the impossible: he convinced Mako to start a YouTube channel featuring the gorgeous nail art that he did on himself. It was an impressive feat, considering that Mako was a quiet introvert, but he tried it -- just once -- and found that he was easily able to hold a conversation on his own when he started talking about cute things. His channel blew up within a few weeks’ time, though a lot of that could be accounted for by the persistent plugs Jamie made on his streams.

Mako started going more lifestyle vlogging when people expressed interest in seeing what it was like to be a trucker. He may have not had much to say, but people loved watching several-hours long unedited footage from his cabin’s view of long, open stretches of Australian motorways. A year after upgrading his sound and video equipment to pick up every tiny detail of cabin noise, Mako’s channel won the “Best ASMR Channel 2018”.

At some point during this time, Mako and Jamie made things official. Even though he made enough money off of YouTube that he didn’t necessarily need to keep trucking, he did it anyway -- for the content, mostly, and the fact that he still liked it. Once he moved in with Jamie, his content turned more day-to-day stuff, and he gathered a fanbase who loved “the antics of the big soft quiet one and the hyperactive giggly one”. 

Together, they entertained millions of people on the internet. It’s not what Mako expected to be doing at this point in his life, but he loved it. For Jamie, he had started streaming as an attempt to get money while attending school, and while he did successfully graduate with his mechanical engineering degree, he just couldn’t put streaming down. He loved to bring smiles to people.

You know what they say, though.

If you love what you do, you’ll never work a day in your life...but you’ll never stop working.

Neither of them are sure what exactly broke the camel’s back, but Jamie woke up in the middle of the night to uncontrollable tears. They hadn’t given themselves a day off in at least two years, and the only time they’d spent truly together was always being captured on film. The day after, Mako suggested that they take the entirety of December off and spend it at an onsen ryokan in Japan. Jamie immediately warmed to the idea, though he hesitated at the concept of unplugging for the trip. He eventually figured it’d be a nice change of pace.

After queuing a few uploads to keep the channel moving over the duration of their break, they took their red-eye flight to Tokyo and a series of trains to their resort. Once they checked in, leaving their phones at the front desk, it was as if the pace of life came to a screeching halt.

It takes a full week for Jamie to slow down, and -- for some reason -- it comes to him almost instantly, rather than winding down gradually. He’s sitting up against Mako’s side, and he turns his head to take it all in.

Mako’s hand is resting off of the edge of the pool, dangling idly over the few inches above the water, though his hand is big enough that the tips of his fingers dip into the water. He’s painted his fingernails in a sunset gradient. An ever-present cloud of steam gently lifts off the water, swirling in response to even the slightest movement of air, keeping the both of them rather warm despite the fact that it’s cold enough to leave snow capping the edges of the fence, the rock wall to their side, and the evergreen trees behind them. It’s the first time Jamie has seen snow in person, and never did he once imagine that it absorbed sound so much. There are four other people here -- one group of three, and one by himself, but no one is conversing much at all, just enjoying the silence of winter, the occasional tunk of shishi-odochi in the distance, and the trickle of hot water out of wooden spigots.

At the end of his scanning he lands on Mako himself. His eyes are closed, unaware that Jamie is staring at him like a blue-eyed newborn infant just introduced to the world. His long whitened hair--normally it grows in as salt-and-pepper--is tied up into a loose bun on the top of his head. His beard has grown into a stubble that shades the lower half of his face, and -- instinctually -- Jamie knows that this is the point where Mako will wake up the next morning and shave, a cycle that usually lasts five to six days. It drives Mako crazy but Jamie loves running his fingers over it when it’s like this, a scratchy and stiff layer over deliciously soft mounds of fat. Jamie has never been able to grow in a beard like that; at most he can grow some soft peach fuzz on the sides of his face, down his chin, and across his upper lip (the worst).

Below his chins is an expansive chest that somehow manages to be more pectoral muscle than fat, which is impressive considering his overall weight. It’s speckled with that salt-and-pepper hair which trails down his belly before disappearing into the steamy water.

There’s a stirring of warmth in his lower gut. Mako’s just as hot as the day he first saw him, but the attraction took such a far back seat to their busy lives that they really didn’t get the mood to become intimate very often. Jamie doesn’t remember when they made time for it.

Actually, it’s kind of depressing to realize they actually had to make time for it. When they get back home, they really should re-evaluate their schedule for more proper free time…

Jamie reaches up and brushes the back of his fingers up Mako’s cheek. His own nails -- painted by Mako -- have been given the gradient of an early sunrise. Mako, without opening his eyes, shifts his further hand from its resting spot along the pool edge, and he takes a grasp of Jamie’s hand, squeezing it punitively, but a small smile creeps onto his face anyway as his eyes crack open.

“Dunno about you,” Jamie says, “but I’m starting to prune up.”

Mako squeezes his hand again, then shifts his hand so that he’s holding Jamie’s by the wrist, splaying his fingers about by pushing at the inside of his palm with his thumb. It’s not terrible, but it surely isn’t comfortable. Mako lets Jamie’s hand fall slack and he brings it up to his mouth, planting several lazy kisses on his fingers and the back of his hand. 

“Could go for some food myself,” Mako says after a long silence. “How about you?”

Jamie nods. “Some tea, too.”

“Then I’ll go ahead and place an order.” He changes his grip on Jamie’s arm so that he can help him stand up and provide a counterbalance for when Jamie sits on the edge of the pool to put his prosthetics back on. Once he’s pulled back together, the two of them head to the changing room and swap to their yukata; Mako’s white with pale pink and gold flower accents and Jamie’s black with blue and purple geometric shapes. As planned, Jamie goes back to their room and Mako heads to the kitchen. Thankfully, Jamie doesn’t have to wait for long before Mako returns with a tray with a full tea set, hot water, and matcha powder. Jamie’s already started up the kotatsu, bundled up under the blanket.

“About twenty minutes until food,” Mako says as he places the tray on the kotatsu side opposite of Jamie. The other nods, then intently watches as Mako starts to prepare the tea.

Mako scoops out a tiny amount of matcha powder and drops it into the ceramic bowl, then follows it up with a tiny amount of water. He picks up the bamboo whisk, and even though it’s dwarfed in his giant fingers, he handles it expertly, using the delicately carved prongs to break up the powder in the water, bending but not breaking under his gentle force to make a deep green paste. Once it’s smooth, Mako adds a little more water and whisks vigorously to whip up a brightly colored froth. He pours it into a cup, then moves the cup over to Jamie, who takes it with a quiet “cheers.” As Jamie sips quietly, Mako makes one for himself, putting the tray aside when completed. 

About half way through his tea, Jamie casts a glance up to Mako, feeling flush with another kind of heat. Mako doesn’t notice; he’s busy staring at his own tea or his nails, inspecting their status. 

Jamie puts his mug down and reaches up for the collar of his yukata to inch it over his shoulders, exposing the exaggerated dip of his clavicles. Mako’s attention is immediately drawn to the movement, and Jamie averts his gaze to make it less obvious that he’s fishing for Mako’s attention. As expected, Mako keeps his eyes pinned to the area below Jamie’s neck, running them back and forth over the curve of his bones even as he takes another sip from his mug. Patiently, Jamie bides his time, playing clueless while Mako gets himself all worked up in silence. 

Jamie smirks to himself when Mako’s breathing increases dramatically. He’s always been a very characteristic breather, and reading him is just a matter of watching his breath. Jamie stands up and Mako’s eyes follow him as he rounds the kotatsu to stand at Mako’s side.

“Think I wouldn’t notice you stealing a few looks?” 

Mako looks up at him and smirks silently, knowing full well now that Jamie intended for it to happen. Jamie puts his flesh fingers through Mako’s hair, grasping his mug with the other hand. He pulls on Mako’s head to bring it up to his clothes-hidden crotch, and the other freely buries his face in it. Jamie lets out a pleased sigh.

“I love it when you’re affectionate,” he says. 

“Not bein’ affectionate,” Mako returns, muffled. “Bein’ horny.”

Jamie snorts a laugh. “Love that too.”

Mako chuckles lowly and slithers a hand up Jamie’s leg. He reaches up until he reaches Jamie’s slowly stiffening cock, then uses his other hand and forearm to push the cloth aside to expose it. Immediately, he plunges it into his mouth -- enjoying that, for now, he can get the whole thing in, because in a few moments he won’t be able to. Jamie sighs and relaxes into the hold Mako puts around his hip and thigh, idly tangling his fingers in Mako’s hair as he takes a casual sip of his tea, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation.

It’s so quiet here. The onsen isn’t that busy, and the snow absorbs almost all the noise outside. The small, wet noises that Mako’s mouth and tongue make as they navigate around his cock feel like they’re loud enough for passersby to hear, but Jamie knows better -- but he knows he can’t be very vocal, as much as he wants to be.

Mako takes a long draw from his cock, now that it’s at its full length, then leaves lapping kisses along its length before moving away to take a mouthful of his tea. Jamie looks down and is just about to start pouting before Mako puts his mouth around him again -- but this time, the inside of his mouth is so much hotter than it was a moment ago, eliciting a surprised, throaty murmur from Jamie. 

A couple of clever tongue-lashings later, Jamie is coming and leaving his whole load inside of Mako’s mouth, who swallows it in its entirety. Then, as he washes it down with the last swallow of tea, Jamie settles to sit by Mako’s side.

“I wanna fuck you,” Mako says, letting his voice rumble with a sultry note.

“I’d like that too,” Jamie agrees, “but I don’t know if I could keep quiet…”

“Sounds like a fun challenge,” Mako prods, raising his eyebrows. Jamie carefully studies his face before a smile cracks across his face.

“Fine, be that way.”

Jamie stands up and moves over to the closet, where he draws the door open and kneels to go through their luggage. He returns to Mako’s side with a tape of condoms and a bottle of lube, and Mako takes both of them. He removes and opens one packet reaches down below his belly, inching his yukata out of the way and rolls the condom down his rock-hard length. He pours a glob of lube onto the center of his hand and then tosses the bottle at Jamie.

“Get yourself prepped.”

Jamie fumbles to catch the bottle with one hand before it hits the ground, then huffs with a bit of impatience as he has to put his tea down so that he can lay down without spilling it. He hikes up his yukata to his hips, leaving everything exposed for Mako to see as he pours some lube onto his fingers and reaches down past his balls to smear it on and in himself.

He takes some time working in three fingers while Mako watches, slowly stroking himself at the sight. By the time he gets himself fully prepped, he’s already worked himself to an erection again, panting softly from the exertion of having to stretch and work at himself, his yukata mostly opened and splayed around him like loose bed sheets.

Mako moves from his spot to crawl over Jamie on all fours. He nuzzles under Jamie’s jaw, leaving kisses on his neck and shoulders and those coveted clavicles, sucking on their edges as he uses his hands to manipulate his cock towards Jamie’s entrance. He chokes down a few mewls of pleasure as the pressure builds and builds until Mako finally penetrates him -- enough to make him finally gasp out. Mako uses his clean hand to stick his fingers into Jamie’s open mouth, hoping that it will provide him some other way to use his mouth other than to make noises. He takes the bait, even though he’s not being completely silent.

Mako’s thrusts have always been remarkably powerful. Jamie always feels like his whole body is being fucked into, not just his ass -- sending his body rocking, sometimes even moving him a few inches from where he started. Not to mention the stretch; Mako’s body wasn’t the only girthy thing about him, and it always felt like three fingers was just a tad shy of being emulate his full bulk. His prostate had no complaints though. It’s difficult not to let out little staccato groans every time Mako hilts into him, though -- he tries to focus on the flavor of Mako’s fingers, their texture, their warmth, twisting his tongue around them and even trapping them between his teeth every so often.

Mako is the first one to come, hilting himself inside and shuddering quietly in the process. Jamie sucks on his fingers gently as his own tangle in Mako’s white hair, giving him a scalp massage as he pumps inside of him.

Eventually, Mako relaxes enough to back off of Jamie and replace his cock with two fingers. Jamie’s breath hitches in his throat as he gets fingered at both ends. Mako massages his prostate between his fingertips, trying to give him a hands-off orgasm -- and when he does, Jamie’s back arches and he can’t help but make a choked noise, getting his cum splattered on his obi and lower stomach.

Mako takes his fingers out of Jamie’s mouth and kisses him, allowing himself to make a little bit of a throaty noise this time. They stay like this for a while, half-cuddling and mostly kissing, before Mako pulls away to nuzzle him properly.

“We should go on vacation more often,” Jamie says wistfully.

“Or maybe just make more time for each other.”

Jamie laughs and turns his head to look at Mako with love in his eyes.

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing earlier…”


End file.
